An Early Morning
by zephtastic
Summary: An arc of short stores of an entirely TOO fluffy nature about Heero and Duo's possible morethanplatonic developing relationship. Warnings inside.
1. An Early Morning

**Title:** An Early Morning  
**Word Count:** 477  
**Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
**Rating:** G!  
**Pairing:** Possible 1+2, but not even that far  
**Warnings:** Uhm...none, I guess, just sweetness  
**Summary:** Duo wakes up early and deicdes to get he and Heero breakfast...

It was an early morning, it was very odd that I was up this early; it kind of scared me really. I sat up, looking around disoriented at five a.m. in the morning. It was so early that not even Heero was up; this was verified by the lack of the smell of green tea drifting from the kitchen. I was guessing he wasn't up this early because of the late night he'd worked late…like he always did.

I just shook my head, more focused on the fact of why _I_ was up this early. I shuffled out of bed, using the toilet and then heading into the kitchen. That was when I found out we were out of coffee and the little pastries I'd bought for out breakfast. I looked over my shoulder back at Heero's door, wondering if he'd be up by the time I'd gotten back if I went out for breakfast.

I sighed, walking back into my room to get some clothing on. I made sure to layer, it'd snowed last night and I hated the cold, and I really didn't want to feel it this early. So I left, heading down to the local early café and getting us some professionally made tea and coffee along with some very nice pastries. I'd gotten one of every good-looking kind (coming up to ten different pastries). We had time to eat them, it was Saturday after all, and we had the day off. This fact made me being up so early twice as worst.

I made my way back up stairs, unable to stay away from the warm apartment any longer and the idea of being able to snuggle up on his couch and drink this great coffee. I took the stairs two at a time, hastily, yet quietly opening the front door and slipping just as noiselessly inside. I headed into our small kitchen placing the two bags of pastries down on the counter along with the two deliciously warm Styrofoam cups.

That was when I felt the warmth pressed against my back to turned my head around, looking over my shoulder, to see none other than my roommate Heero Yuy pressed against my back and looking over the same shoulder I was at my spoils. My heart went to my throat and I let out an undignified squeak, freezing seeing as I was stuck between the counter and the dark-haired man. He gave me a bemused look, moving around from behind me and grabbing his tea and one of the bags of pastries and heading into the living room. "I was thinking we could go to the park later," I heard his voice come from the vicinity of the couch. I smiled, grabbing the other bag and my coffee and following him into the warmth of the living room.

My idea hadn't originally involved him, but I had room change. And Heero was by far warmer than the afghan on the back of the couch.


	2. The Picture of Us

**Rating:** Pg-13-ish

**Pairings:** 1+2, mentions of 3+4

**Warnings:** mild language, fluff, sap, Duo's POV, and humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money, honest.

**Summary:** While at a popular restaurant, out to dinner with friends, Duo and Heero are photographed together. Duo, loving the idea, later goes to order the picture, requesting it be printed as soon as possible, framed, and then shipped to his and Heero's apartment. But when the American gets the picture in the mail a week later, he surprised to find that it wasn't exactly as he though it would be…

The Picture of Us 

Some say a picture is worth a thousand words, I think this one is a prime example of that. Or maybe, it's not so much the picture itself, but the frame it resides in. Yes, that's right. The picture itself is fine; in fact I am madly in love with the picture. It is worth a thousand words of happy times and a friendship that is going far beyond what I ever thought it could be.

The picture is of Heero and I. It was taken about a week ago at this restaurant the guys, Relena, and I went out to as our weekly get together. It wasn't the greatest place, but what won me over was the picture. We'd just finished dinner; Relena was up ahead with Wufei, both berating the food in hushed tones. Trowa and Quatre just a little further behind, the blonde pilot tipsy on whine we had with the meal, his green-eyed lover helping him to their car.

Then us, Heero and I, just walking in silence, thinking over our meals to ourselves to share while watching the eleven o'clock news. That's when there was suddenly a warm hand on mine, waking me from my revere. I looked up at Heero, who I finally realized it was he who was holding me back questioningly.

He then pointed just ahead of us, a bemused look on his face. "Would you like your photo taken?" the young lady asked when I finally turned my head and looked up. I smiled and nodded, stepping a little but closer to Heero so she could get us in the frame of small but bulky looking camera she was holding in her hands.

The camera flashed, making me see dots for an hour afterward, but I knew it was worth it, for just before it flashed, I glanced at Heero, and by gods he was smiling. Something in me fluttered, making me smile all the wider and happier just as the camera flashed again, confirming the camera had taken the photo.

I paused, thanking the girl and deciding I'd follow her back to the register. I looked back at Heero. "I'll be right back, wait for me in the car?" I asked unnecessarily, not even waiting for his answer, but chasing the young blonde who'd photographed us.

She smiled at me, obviously realizing she'd made a sale, hurrying behind the counter and standing behind the register. I then saw her nametag, Becky. I resisted the urge to chuckle at her name, and instead offered her a charming smile. "I'd like to order that photo you just took of a friend and I," I said pleasantly, pulling my wallet out of my back pocket.

"Sure thing!" Becky said happily, starting to ring it up on the register. We then went through the address, phone number, and name thing. I got a five-dollar off coupon for my next meal at the restaurant. The total came out to thirty dollars, including the nice frame, the delivery, and the picture itself. The purchase took no longer than five minutes, and I was back on my way to Heero with a receipt in hand.

I was sure he knew what I had been doing; yet he hadn't said anything. He hasn't said anything since then, actually. I suppose he had forgotten, and I almost had as well, but then it arrived the following Friday, sitting on our porch innocently. I beamed, bent over and picked her up and brought her in.

I sat it on the kitchen counter; glad Heero wasn't due home for another hour, eagerly ripping off the packaging tape. It was a thin red and white package, the shipping company name displayed in bold red letters on its side. I, however, ignored such details, pulling the thickly wrapped plastic thing inside.

I sat it on the counter, smiling at it, and walking around the counter to pull open our junk drawer. Grabbing the scissors, and slamming drawer shut with my hip and grabbing the plastic rectangle and holding it over the trashcan.

I started snipping the tape holding the plastic around the frame. I ignored the sheet of paper that fell out after I finally got the thing open, figuring out it was actually a bag made out of thick plastic. I watched shocked as a arm reached down in the garbage picking up the sheet of paper that had just fallen.

I gave Heero a bewildered look. "You're home early," I finally managed, watching as he leaned against the counter reading the paper in his hands.

"Hn, let me out early," he said off-handedly, sitting the paper on the counter and looking down at the plastic bag in my hand. "What is that?"

Ah-ha, he had forgotten. I grinned, waving the bag teasingly in his face as I walked by, moving my arm quickly away as Heero made a grab for it. "Une, letting you off early," I said, collapsing back onto the couch, smiling curiously up at him.

He narrowed his eyes, watching me, perching himself on the arm of the couch above me. "She apparently liked the way I wrote and filed a report, so she let me off early today for that," Heero said, shrugging his shoulders and pretending to look uninterested about the package in my grasp. But oh, Heero-san, you know me better than that, don't you?

I laughed, ignoring his futile attempt to halt his desire to find out what is in this bag. "Ha, Wufei must not of been very happy about that," I said, genuinely amused about that and Heero's poor acting.

"He wasn't," he said, grinning at me slightly. "I left the office with an earful of what Chang thought of manipulative onnas."

I laughed again; sitting up and leaning against the arm opposite to the one Heero was on. "My day was fine, thank you Heero," I said placating. "But I'm sure you'd much rather see what is in this package." I grinned mischievously, watching as he slipped down onto the cushion of the couch, moving my feet to accommodate him.

"I am curious," he admitted, leaning in to see over my bent knees, placing a hand on one.

I grinned wider. "Yeah, I'm sure," I teased, but stopped this torture no longer—I too was curious. I cut the final piece of tape, throwing the useless scissors onto the coffee table, ignoring the clatter and Heero's disapproving glare.

I held the bag upside down, holding my hand beneath it, catching the frame that fell out into my hands. I pulled it out of the thick plastic completely looking at the thing with a smile, holding the black, blank back up, making it all Heero could see.

He made an irritated noise but I ignored it, bigger things on my mind. My eyes were wide, and I'm sure that was the thing Heero noticed. The picture, like I said, was nice, very nice in fact. Heero was smiling, I was smiling, and we looked damn good…

I felt my face flushed, which brought us to the frame. '2gether 4ever' it said in curly, girlish font at the bottom of the pink and red frame, the corners were bright shiny pink hearts. My mouth fell open, eyes even wider, face even pinker.

Heero took the frame from my limp hands, I watched him, still wide eyed as he looked at the frame and picture himself. Then, to make matters worse—well, better because…well, you know—he started laughing.

And I use laughing lightly. He was laughing so hard I could see the tears forming at the squinted corners of his eyes, and he was holding his stomach as he did. I joined in, there really was no way not too.

We sat there laughing for probably ten minutes straight, and by god, my gut was killing me. I gasped for air, holding my gut, stretching my legs out as they had scrunched up to my gut as I laughed. I noticed instead of my legs going over Heero's lap, they went around his waist, and I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me.

I smiled at him. "Whaddya want for dinner tonight, lover?" I teased, trying to ignore the warmth that spread through me at Heero's closeness. He smiled, pulling away and getting off the couch.

He took the berating frame with him. "I'm going to shower, and you can make dinner, we'll find a new frame this," he said not waiting for my response, heading back towards the bathroom.

I knew an order when I heard one. Shaking off that odd warmth I headed back into the kitchen, shaking my head. "We're having steak tonight!" I called, grinning as I heard his loud exasperated exclamation. So what if we just had it for the past four days? It'd been on sale and I liked it. Revenge is sweet…


	3. Over Dinner

**Title:** Over Dinner

**Warnings:** none, Heero POV

**Notes:** I forgot how much fun writing for silliness factor can be. Enjoy this little bit of silliness!

"Irony is an insult conveyed in the form of a compliment"

---Edwin P Whipple

"I can't believe you're actually insisting that piece of trash was a good movie," I ground out, hands tight on the glass of water in my hand.

"Well, it wasn't that bad--"

"It was that bad, Duo!"

"Oh, c'mon, it had action--"

"Non freaking stop."

"It had romance!"

"Two _unnecessary_ sex scenes."

"It had plot--"

"Don't even dare to deign that as a plot," I seethed, leaning forward to make the impact of point more apparent, as some barrier of stupidity seemed to be rendering Duo incapable of understanding what I was saying. The bastard merely smiled wider, as if simpering under my gaze rather than simmering from its heat. He sure as hell knew how to piss me off.

"Jeez, 'Ro, you sure are angry 'bout this," he quipped, finishing his salad and setting his fork aside, canting his head to the left as he smiled at me. "I didn't know you were such a movie connoisseur."

"Hardly," I snapped, pushing away my water and turning my gaze elsewhere since my glare seemed to be useless on the object of my hate. "But I know a substandard movie when I see it and that was a waste of fifteen dollars---"

"Heero, you're making her cry."

I blinked, realizing that in my argument (I refused to call it a rant as Duo would so patronizingly insist), I hadn't noticed my glare settling itself on an infant across the restaurant who wasn't taking the look as well as Duo had. Cringing, I looked back at my friend, all irritation seeming to abate. Duo noticed, looking away to hide the amused wince that crossed his features. The kick I sent to his shin changed that wince into pain, all too satisfyingly.

Conversation subsided then, as the cheque arrived, the waiter chatted with Duo amiably and we got up to leave. However, as should be expected, Duo had to have the last word.

"So, we're not buying The Wing: Heroism of Heero Yuy on DVD then?"


End file.
